Letters From Home
by damianarose
Summary: While off on secret mission for the OOTP James writes home to a pregnant and emotional Lily. Rated M for implied Sirius/James and language.


** A letter to Lily Potter from James after he's left on his mission, it's dated April 24****th**

_ Dear Lily,_

_So I arrived, safe and sound I promise. Besides Sirius is here with me and he did promise you he'd keep me safe. I can't really talk too much about where we are and what I am doing._

_What did the healer say? Is the throwing up normal? I mean a little is fine but that much…I really would feel better is you stayed with someone while I'm away. Maybe with Remus or…. Alice and Frank. Alice is pregnant too; she'd be good company for you. Well I don't have long to write, I promise that I'll write more later._

_Love,_

_James_

**A letter on pale pink parchment to James dated April 26****th****. The writing is feminine but hasty. There are some smudges on it that look like tear drops**

_Dear James,_

_Stop worrying! I am worrying enough for the both of us. I am fine and so is Harry. How could he not be, warm, comfy and getting free meals. The throwing up is normal. And no I will not go stay with the Longbottoms, they have enough to worry about, as do we all._

_Now try and explain to me again why it was necessary for you to leave at this stage of the pregnancy! Didn't Dumbledore give it any consideration? Or did you just jump right in and take this assignment?_

_ I swear Potter if you come back with one scratch you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month._

_ Love,_

_Lily_

**A note on white parchment with doodles all over it to Lily, dated April 29****th****.**

_Lily-_

_Sorry it took me so long…. We were… busy… and I didn't have time to respond to your last letter. I am trying not to think of you alone in our home. I know you are strong, but with your emotions this close to the surface, please promise you'll contact one of our friends before doing anything rash._

_And you've always known me too well. When this opportunity presented itself I felt I needed to take it. I am sorry I didn't discuss it with you first but it was truly of great importance, forgive me. I did think about you and little Harry. I think about you all the time._

_Sleeping on the couch doe not sound like any fun my love, so I will try and not come back at all different from when I left._

_James_

**The same pink paper, only this time no tear stains, the writing a little crooked. Dated May 1****st**

_James-_

_You are too busy to write your wife and tell her how you are? Well then I guess I am too busy to write you and tell you that I felt Harry kicking this morning, or that I painted the nursery all by myself._

_Remus stopped by to see me yesterday and helped me put together the high chair I bought. I gather you told him to check up on me. That was sweet of you but you didn't need to. I was taking care of myself a long time before we got married._

_Make sure Black takes care of you for me._

_ Oh and the doodles really prove to me you're busy._

_ Lily_

**Another letter on the pink parchment to James, dated May 3****rd**

_James_

_You haven't written me back. What's wrong, what's going on? Are you hurt, has something happened? Remus as been by twice and he keeps telling me you've been in contact with Dumbledore, but you haven't written me! Remus says you're safe and fine. But I cannot believe it until I hear from you myself._

_ Peter has stopped by as well, everyone keeps telling me to be patient and that you'll be home within the month. But red heads are not patient creatures and if I don't hear from you soon I will come find you myself!_

_Worried,_

_Lily_

**A howler to James, its red and already shaking with anger. May 9****th**

_**JAMES POTTER YOU LOUSY ARSE! IF I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN TWO DAYS I AM COMING TO FIND YOU! YOU INCONSIDERATE PONCE!**_

** A napkin with several scrawled lines, dated May 10****th**

_Lily-_

_Stay where you are._

_I'm fine._

_Sirius is taking very good care of me._

_Stop doing manual labour._

_I should be home soon._

_I love you._

_James_

**A letter on aged parchment, dated May 13****th**

_Lily Love,_

_I'm sorry about the last letter. You're Howler reached me while Sirius and I were having lunch. I really have been busy, trying to finish up this assignment. I think about you and the baby every day. Please forgive me. I love you._

_I did ask Remus and Peter to check on you, I couldn't bear to think about you sitting at home, alone and thinking about me. Use them, that's what they are there for. At this time you shouldn't be painting walls or putting together baby furniture. Besides I'm your husband and Harry's father when I get home I'll help with anything else._

_James_

**A scrawled note on the same aged parchment. Dated May 17****th**

_Lily-_

_Are you punishing me? Is that why you haven't written me back? Is that what this is, your idea of a joke? You are my pregnant wife and I am far from home. I am worried, is something wrong or are you trying to teach me a lesson?_

_Is it Remus or Peter? Have they taken my place? I've only been gone 23 days and already I know how unimportant I am to you. Sirius keeps telling me to shut it, that's I'm being a prat….But what else can I think? I haven't heard from you in seven days, please baby, a note, a howler…something._

_ James_

**A letter on pink parchment that looks like it was torn up and then put together by a lazy fixing spell. Dated May 17****th**** but did not arrive until May 20****th**

_Potter-_

_I was teaching you a lesson, letting you feel how I felt, not knowing where you are, were. How you are, what you're doing. I'm lonely and I miss you. And you should be home with me helping me do these things instead of sending Remus and Peter, and isn't that why you sent them anyway?_

_ Don't go getting jealous, this is your fault! You know I love you, of course they haven't taken your place but I am not going to turn down help. You've left me alone with still so much to do before the baby comes! Should I be yelling about Sirius and wondering if he's slaking your lust since you can't be in my bed?_

_ Come home soon,_

_Lily_

**A rolled up piece of lined paper. Dated May 22****nd**

_Evans-_

_ I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry I agreed to come on this mission! I'm sorry I left you alone. I am a stupid git! Okay? Is that what you want to hear? I love you Lily, I miss you._

_ I did tell Remus and Peter to check up on you and I know it's stupid to be jealous of them, they are my best mates, and they are only doing what I asked. Don't tell them how stupid I've been._

_ I know this is my entire fault and I'll never do anything like this again I promise! Don't teach me any more lessons, just write me love, I need to hear from you it's like wiping off the slime at the end of the day._

_ And jealous of Sirius….Why would you even ponder such a question?_

_Love,_

_James_

**Lily's pink Parchment, scented with rose. Dated May 24****th**

_James,_

_You are forgiven._

_I love you too._

_I would never dream of telling Remus and Peter that you were being ridiculous._

_You better not do anything like this again, or I'll really have to hurt you._

_Come home soon. I miss you._

_Love always,_

_Lily_

**A Letter on dark blue parchment with snitches drawn in the corners. Dated May 26****th**

_Lily Love,_

_I'll be home in the morning. Everything has finished fine. Sirius has told me he'll take care of the last minute details. I love you; I never want to be apart again._

_Love,_

_James_


End file.
